News
by DelicateFuckingFlower
Summary: Jace comes to surprise Clary at school with some news. One-Shot


**So…idea that came to me in the shower – don't judge me – this is just a quick one-shot**

 **BACKGOUND: all human, clary goes to normal high school and Jace is homeschooled at The Institute – one day he comes to pick her up and tell her some news**

"Ok so let's try to get rid of the x so we can figure out the y. if write them like this is helps so you can see the x correctly. Now because they are both positives we are going to….." I was distracted by a vibrating in my pocket. Looking around the class do make sure there were no sticky-beaks I pulled my phone out to check it.

 ***So…I may have done something…*** conversations that start with that never end well for me I've noticed. Just as I was about to reply the bell rang out signaling the end of the day.

 _Thank god that's over._ The text forgotten I grabbed my stuff and headed out, I did not want to get stuck in the afternoon foot traffic I just wanted to get home and ready for Jace, he told me he had a surprise for me tonight, which was as scary as it was sweet. With Jace you never knew, a surprise could mean a candle lit dinner like he did for our anniversary, or sneaking into an abandoned hotel for kicks.

Stopping by my locker to exchange my books I was alerted of another text

 ***I'm gonna pick you up earlier than expected. I'll explain when I see you x*** I quickly typed out a reply as I juggled my art book and maths textbooks. One thing I should have learnt by now is that I cannot juggle. It was like it was happening in slow motion I was the text book sliding down my arms as I attempted to stow my phone in my back pocket and stop the inevitable avalanche. Too late the book was gone but because the universe hates me it caused a chain reaction and next went my novel for English. I made the quick decision to not try and fight it and just let nature take its course and all my books end up sprawled along the floor.

With a sigh I pushed my hair out of my face and kneeled down to try and arrange them into a semi-neat pile. But someone had already beat me to it. Looking down I saw a tan hand that was connected to a tanned forearm, that was connect to an incredibly muscly upper arm that disappeared under a tight white shirt. Following the rest of the way up my eyes came to rest on a pair of the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen, they were gold, they were like molten lava, they were beautiful, and they were…looking right at me.

I was stuck. I had no words, which was surprising because I always had words, but those eyes shocked me, which in itself was a shock because I had long gotten over the state of brain to mouth malfunction, but seeing those eyes, here, took back to the exacts same reaction I had to when we first met, utter shock, followed by mouth gaping silence.

My reaction seemed to hilarious not just to the boy in front of me what was trying to stifle a laugh but to the circle of human bodies that had formed around us questioning what was going on between this golden god and the quiet artsy girl.

Standing up he grabbed my books and skillfully tucked them under his arm. That earned a glare from me. Why could he do everything so perfectly?!

"I told you I was going to pick you up earlier than expected." He smirked down at me still seeing my glare from his perfectness.

He was the only noise. The hallway has gone silent upon our entire exchange. Some people were openly gaping, some were sending pictures of us to their friends, other's were just stock-still in shock. I wanted to roll my eyes, yes I wasn't the most popular, preferring art to cheerleading but that didn't mean I was a loser, I had friends, granted I couldn't spot any of them among the sea of eyes but I had them!

"Wait! Clary! You know him?!" at the sound of her voice I did roll my eyes. Great! Of course, out of everyone missing, she wasn't. looking over Jace's shoulder I made eye contact with Kaelie. She was the girl every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be, except me of course, she was the one person I never wanted Jace to meet. I knew Jace loved me and only me, he told me everyday, but that was before he met her. If he was the male version of perfection, she was the female. With her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and a body everyone but Izzy would kill for, at that was only because she already had it. Compared to her my 5'2" self with untamable fire engine red hair, green eyes and freckles looked like Gollum.

Jace must have sensed my uncomfortableness, with one swift move he turned and tucked me under his other arm as Kaelie sauntered towards us, I narrowed my eyes at the sway of her hips, it was her signature move to get guys to fall her, but not my guy…I hoped.

"Babe? Who's this?" I had to laugh at Jace's act of utter innocence, he knew I hated it when he called me babe, especially in public but right now I really couldn't care less. This was his way of reassuring me. _Sometimes I really love you Jace Herondale. And I really want to kiss you, but this is not the place._

Before I could answer Kaelie was answering for me.

"I'm Kaelie, Kaelie Whitewillow, and you are?" She was doing that stupid thing where she stares up at him through her eyelashes, oh how I wished to punch her in her perfect face. While she stoically ignored the whole babe thing. Jace ignored her outstretched hand and just stared at her with his usual air of disinterest.

"Jace, Clary's boyfriend." That was all he said to her before turning back towards me completely ignoring her. I had to laugh at the look on her face, she wasn't a mean girl, she just wasn't used to being denied especially for me. It had never happened before.

"You ready to go baby?" I looked up at his perfect smirking face, he knew what he was doing, and he knew I was going to kill him later but for now I let it go, especially since it was working in my favor. I bit my lip to stop the laugh that was threatening to explode.

"Yeah let's go." Slamming my locker shut, he grabbed my hand as we pushed through the circle of people out the front door. I was shocked for the second time in less than 10 minutes by the group that awaited me outside.

Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Jordan, Maia and even Max were all there waiting for us. I could hear Kaelie pushing through the crowd trying to get a good look at the waiting group. I'm sure to everything they looked like the most mismatched bunch of people.

Alec, Simon, Jordan, Maia and Max were all dressed normally but the other two were the most confusing part. Magnus was dolled up in his usual glittery, fabulous attire and was hanging off Alec's arm. Izzy was in her typical tight, skin showing leather outfit giggling and kissing Simon.

"What the hell is going on? Who are these people? Is that Simon?" Kaelie was ranting in the background, but I just looked at Jace and saw his smirk before I laughed and ran towards my friends. I reached Alec first. I pulled him into a hug, he and Magnus had been away for the last month and I missed them like crazy!

Being passed through the group I finally got to the smallest, and if I was honest my favourite. Max.

"Clary! You gotta come over! I got a new comic you gotta see it! It's the best! Jace promised he would take me to the comic book store, will you come too? Please, please, please! You're better at picking out books than he is! Pretty please!" I couldn't keep up with him but by this time Jace had reached us.

"Oi, Max, hands off my girl!" Jace gestured to his little brother with a smirk as Max reluctantly let me go, but I sent a wink in his direction letting him know I would definitely take him to the store, Jace knew a lot but comics was not one of them, I would have suggested Simon because he was the reason I knew so much, but Max was still not as warmed up to him as he was to me, I think it had something to do with him taking even more of Izzy's attention away from Max, whereas Jace and I always included him.

Puling Jace to the side I asked the question that had be burning in the back of my mind since the bell rang.

"What did you do?" looking at him I could see him turn sheepish almost as if he was scared to tell me, that only ever happened when he did something he knew I would not approve of.

"Jace." At my tone he blurted it out so fast I had to take a second to attempt to comprehend what he had just half yelled at me.

"Imnotdoingmysenioryearattheinstitute" I froze. Mr and Mrs Lightwood had been mentioning other schools for the past few months, they were particularly impressed with a school they discovered on the travels across Europe.

 _No no no, this can't be happening, you can't leave me here! No! please don't go!_

Jace saw the confusion and despair in my eyes as they started to water. He pulled me into a hug and crushed me to his body. I didn't want to let go. After a minute or so he pulled back, just enough to take my face in his hands and turn me up towards him. His thumbs brushed away the few traitor tears that had fallen.

"Hodge has been accepted to take a teaching job in Idris, it's a really big opportunity for him, so of course he took it, which means we are without a teacher, Maryse hasn't been able to find someone to fill his spot so we have to change schools, she's been looking a few, of course the one Hodge is moving to came up…" I zoned out I couldn't listen anymore. What was I going to do without him? He was my everything, we were young but we knew that this was real. We had talked about our future so many times, and now it was all ending, he was leaving. My mum couldn't afford to send me to the fancy schools Jace's parents would be looking at, and they made it quite clear my public school was not good enough. I wasn't stupid enough to think long distance would work, over a state maybe, but half way across the world? Never.

"….We start next week." He was looking down at me smiling. _Why are you smiling? Is this your way of breaking up with me?_ When I didn't smile back, his own faltered.

"I thought you'd be happy? Isn't this what you wanted?" that caused me to stop. _What did he mean? What I wanted? Of course this isn't what I want! I want you! I don't want you to leave!_ I wanted to scream at him. I had no words.

"Well it's too late now to change it, I'm already enrolled." Every word was like a knife twisting into my stomach, I wanted to throw up. When I still didn't respond he went on. "Alright I guess i'll just get Kaelie to show me around then, if you don't want to." Well that just added to my confusion. _Of course he would choose Kaelie, I knew I wasn't good enough, I knew this wouldn't last….WAIT… Kaelie? She goes here, she's not moving…no way._

"Wait. You're not going to Idris?" I whispered. I was too scared to say them much louder, I couldn't hope. Not yet.

"Idris?! No! Of course not! Weren't you listening? I'm enrolled here!" I just gaped at him for a second before I was jumping back into his arms. I couldn't help but laugh as he spun me around. Finally I allowed my lips to attack his.

It was like every time we kissed. It was fireworks. It was rockets. It was rainbows. It was happiness. It was all I could concentrate one. The feel of his lips on mine. I didn't care that we were outside my school or that everyone was looking.

When we finally broke apart I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. My boyfriend was going to school with me!

"Wait. What about Izzy and Alec and Magnus? Where are they gonna go?" I was freaking out all over again, Izzy was my best friend, I couldn't live without her either, neither could Simon.

Izzy answered for me.

"Here of course silly. Now we have the whole weekend to plan our outfits! Yay!"

I couldn't even be scared at the prospect of spending the entire weekend stuck in Izzy's closet, because come Monday, my school was not going to know what hit it, and I couldn't wait.

 **So.. how'd I do? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


End file.
